A Fairly Odd Crossover: Timmy Visits Danville
by CartoonFan367
Summary: Timmy decides to poof himself and the gang to Danville in order to have the best day ever. While Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda join Phineas and Ferb on their journey up the chocolate mountain, watch as Perry deals with the struggles of watching over Poof and Sparky becomes the O.W.C.A.'s newest secret agent.
1. Arrival At Danville

It was a normal Summer day in Dimmsdale and Timmy and his fairies were super bored. "Ugh! Today is so boring! There's nothing to do here!" complained Timmy. "Well, why don't you make a wish?" Wanda suggested. "Because the sun has totally burnt out my creativity!" Timmy explained, gesturing towards the sun. "Woohoo! Go sun! I hope it can burn the little intelligence I have left!" Cosmo said with hope. "Well, if you can't think of any good wishes, why don't we just go to the funnest place ever?" asked Sparky. "Sparky, that's a great idea! Cosmo, Wanda! I wish we were at the funnest place ever!" Timmy wished. "Uh, sport. I'm pretty sure the correct term is 'most fun', not funnest," Wanda explained.

"I don't care! No one uses proper grammar anymore! Just grant the wish!" Timmy shouted. "Okay, Okay!" Wanda said as she waved her wand and granted the wish. Suddenly, Timmy and the rest of the gang had been poofed into Phineas and Ferb's backyard with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof being disguised as platypuses. "Why'd you poof us into some random kids' backyard?" Timmy asked, confused. "Well, you said you wanted us to poof you to the most fun place in the world and this happens to be it," Wanda said. "Woah, I never wished for that," Timmy said. "Then what did you wish for?" asked Wanda. "I asked for the _funnest _place in the world, not the most fun," Timmy corrected. "Ugh," Wanda sighed.

"Hey! That kid has platypuses just like us!" Phineas walked walking over to Timmy. "Oh, uh um yeah. These are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof and uh that dog's name is Sparky. Oh and my name's Timmy!" Timmy said. "Those are great names! So, what brings you here?" asked Phineas. "Well, uh I heard this was the funnest place in the world so..." Timmy said. "Actually, the proper term is 'most fun'," Ferb corrected. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Timmy said, a bit annoyed. "Well, you might of been wrong on the grammar part but you were right about this being the most fun place ever! You know, funnest does sound better. We should totally make that a word later this summer. Anyways, today we're climbing a chocolate mountain!" Phineas said, happily.

"Chocolate? Okay, this is officially the best wish Timmy has ever made," Wanda said, eagerly. "I'll say! Now I can poop, pee, and lay eggs all out of the same hole!" Cosmo said, just as eager. Wanda then walked over to Perry and handed him Poof. "Go watch him for us, okay?" Wanda told Perry and walked off to the chocolate mountain with Cosmo. Perry then looked down at Poof and then quickly placed his fedora on the top of his head and placed a baby carrier on his stomach to hold Poof in. He then headed into his lair.

Once Perry arrived in his lair, Poof jumped out of the baby carrier and ran through the lair. Perry's eyes then widened and he began to chase Poof. Meanwhile, Sparky had been wandering around the backyard when he noticed a button on a tree. "Hm, I wonder what this does," Sparky said curiously and pressed the button. Suddenly, the tree opened up just like an elevator. "Wow! An elevator inside a tree!" Sparky grinned and walked inside bringing him to Perry's lair.

Perry and Poof were nowhere to be found so Sparky decided to sit in Perry's chair when suddenly Major Monogram appeared on the screen. "Ah, Agent P. We are recording this message instead of talking to you live like we usually do because there is a new episode of Ducky Momo and we can't afford to miss it. Usually, we would just record it but today's episode is a crossover special! Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been repeatdly posting videos on the internet called "Doof's Daily Dirt" despite that the show is weekly and he often goes on hiatuses for no reason. Anyways, he has been mentioned the O.W.C.A. in those videos and we need you to delete all videos involving the O.W.C.A.!" Major Monogram said and then the screen shut down.

"Doof's Daily Dirt, huh? Wow, I gotta watch those sometime!" Sparky said, happily. He then looked at a map to Doofeshmirtz Evil Incorporated. "So that's how I get there! Now, time to defeat the evil Doofenwitch! At least I think that was his name," Sparky said, a tad confused.


	2. Agent S

Phineas, Ferb, Timmy, and the gang were still climbing the chocolate mountain as Cosmo and Wanda nibbled on the delightful mountain. "Mhm, this chocolate mountain is delicious," declared Wanda. "I'll say!" Cosmo agreed. "Geez, this sure is a lot of chocolate," Timmy said. "Oh, there'll be more when we finish climbing," Phineas said. "There will?" asked Timmy. "Yep!" Phineas clarified. "Hooray!" Wanda cheered. Meanwhile, Sparky had been flying towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to kick some Doofenbutt.

_Dooby dooby doo-bah, Dooby dooby doo-bah, Dooby dooby do-bah, Sparky! _

_He's a yellow magical wish granting dog of action!_

_Dooby dooby doo-bah, Dooby dooby doo-bah_

_He's Timmy's magical pet who'll never seize the chance to chew a bo-ooon-nee!_

_He's got more than dirt digging skill,_

_He's got a need to take a sleeping pill,_

_And his former owners scream whenever they hear him say_

**Sparky: **Hi! I'm Sparky!

**Owners: **AHHHHHH! *owners run away*

_He's Sparky, Sparky the Fairy Dog!_

**Denzel: **That sure is a mouthful. Just call him Agent S.

_Perry!_

**Denzel: **Don't you listen? You can just call him Agent S!

_Agent S!_

Sparky then burst into Doofenshmirtz EVil Incorporated. "A dog?" Doofenshmirtz asked, surpised. "Oh right, I forgot to put this on," Sparky said and placed on a floating fedora with a crown on it. "A talking dog! Well, you have a fedora so you must be some sort of secret agent," Heinz declared. "Oh, I'm Sparky," Sparky explained. "Sparky, it is then!" Heinz said as he trapped Sparky.

"Oh come on, man. You just trap me? When you don't even know why I'm here yet?" Sparky said. "Well, why are you here?" asked Heinz. "Oh, I'm here because some guy with a unibrow told me he wanted you to stop making videos mentioning the O.W.C.A. in it," Sparky explained. "Well, that's just too bad!" Heinz shouted. "Why?" asked Sparky. "Because I'll keep making videos forever!" Heinz laughed, evily.


	3. The Crock Pot's Arrival

**Alright guys. I'd like to apoligize for not finishing the last sentence on Chapter 2. Its been fixed now. Also, I've got a fav and a follow on this so could you guys maybe review the story? I'd like to know what you think.**

Soon, a portal opened in the middle of Danville and Denzel walked out of it. "Finally! My portal to Fairy World is complete! Now to take over- Wait, this isn't Fairy World. This is some kind of town! Ah, darn it! Well, I might as well explore the place. It'll give me a break from Mother," he said beginning to walk off.

"And now with my new nemesis trapped, I can continue making videos and reveal teh existance of the O.W.C.A. to the world! And then since the agency will be down, I'll be able to swoop down and take over the Tri-State Area with no struggle," Heinz declared. "Good plan," Sparky commented. "Gee, thanks!" smiled Heinz when suddenly Perry broke into the building with Poof strapped to his chest in a baby carrier. This caused Heinz to gasp.

"Perry the Platypus?! You had a baby?! Oh, no! I forgot to buy a gift! U-Um, h-have this!" Heinz said, handing Perry a paperclip. Perry looked down at the paper clip and then looked back up at Heinz, who smiled nervously. "What? You don't like the present? Well, congratulations because I have an even bigger present for you!" Heinz grinned as he pulled a lever, trapping Perry and Poof in a cage.

"Perfect timing, Perry the Platypus! Now you AND your baby will be able to see me close down the O.W.C.A. and take over the entire Tri-State Area!" Heinz laughed evilly when the doorbell was rang. "What could it be now? It better not me one of those Fireside Girls trying to sell me cupcakes again," Heinz said as he walked over to the door and answered it, revealing Denzel.

"FAIRIES!" Denzel shouted as he spazzed out at the sight of Sparky. "It's Turner's fairy dog!" he shouted as he continued to spazz out. "Okay, well this is awkward..." Heinz said as he watched Denzel spazz out for seemingly no reason.

After a while, Denzel finally stopped spazzing out. "What was that all about?" asked Heinz. "That's no ordinary dog!" Denzel said as he pointed at Sparky. "Yeah, I know. It's a secret agent," said Heinz. "No! I mean it's a fairy dog!" Denzel corrected. "A fairy dog? What's a fairy dog?" asked Heinz, baffled. "A fairy dog is a type of fairy! AND FAIRIES GRANT WISHES!" Denzel yelled.

"So, how do you tell a fairy dog from a regular dog?" Heinz asked. "Well, you see a fairy dog has a crown over its head and can talk. You can tell if something's a fairy in disguise if they can talk and have a floating crown over its head. They also will have faces," Denzel explained. "I see. So that purple platypus Perry the Platypus is holding is a fairy, right?" asked Heinz. Denzel glanced at Poof. "Exactly! Now we can harvest its magic and use it to take over the world!" shouted Denzel as he laughed evilly. "Well, I guess we can do that," said Heinz.


End file.
